


Уроки доверия

by Catwolf



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Порой не к месту возникшие ассоциации могут привести к досадным недоразумениям…
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Уроки доверия

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Xenya-m
> 
> Таймлайн 1 сезон 11 серия.

— Я принёс тебе книги. И диски. Надеюсь, тебе понравится…  
Джон развернул свою коляску так, чтобы лучше видеть Гарольда, и посмотрел на него с благодарностью. Кто бы мог подумать, что Гарольд Финч станет так трогательно о нём заботиться.  
Даже если он подсовывает Джону книги и музыку, с помощью которых надеется повысить его культурный уровень (с чего он вообще взял, что у Джона культурный уровень недостаточно высок? Хотя, возможно, по сравнению с самим Гарольдом…), — всё равно это, чёрт побери, трогательно.  
Джон уже собирался прочувствованно сказать: «Спасибо, Финч», когда Гарольд с несвойственной ему широкой довольной улыбкой продемонстрировал ещё одну вещь.  
Сидушку с дыркой.  
Гарольд улыбался Джону прямо сквозь дырку, и Риз внезапно остро почувствовал себя беспомощным. Проклятье, когда он испытывал это чувство в последний раз?..  
И уж точно не испытывал перед Гарольдом Финчем.  
«Он что, хочет быть сверху? Хочет воспользоваться моим уязвимым положением?»  
— Нет, — как можно громче и твёрже сказал Джон вслух, глядя на Гарольда сквозь дырку.  
— Тебе понравится, — всё с той же довольной улыбкой ответил Гарольд; о том, что «нет значит нет», он явно не знал или не хотел знать. — Вот увидишь.  
Джон отъехал на коляске на метр назад. Гарольд своей хромающей походкой подошёл ближе.  
«Я всё равно его сильнее… у него старые травмы…  
Чёрт возьми, но не отбиваться же мне от него?!..  
Я ещё слишком слаб… нет, возможно, не настолько…  
…или настолько…»  
— Финч, — Гарольд отложил сидушку, наклонился к нему, и Джону пришлось откашляться — сорвался голос. — Побойся Бога…  
— А? — как ни в чём не бывало отозвался Гарольд, начиная поправлять одеяло, которое незадолго до того подложил Джону под спину. — Ты о чём?  
«Мне показалось? Я подумал о нём слишком плохо?  
Это всё из-за того, что было раньше. Я спроецировал на Гарольда воспоминания о других… тех, что воспользовались бы моей беспомощностью непременно…»  
— Ни о чём, — вздохнул Джон и посмотрел на Гарольда виновато. — Мне… показалось.  
— Галлюцинации от обезболивающих? — голубые глаза заботливо блеснули из-за стёкол очков.  
— Да, — ответил Джон. — Вроде того.  
Гарольд посмотрел на него недоверчиво, но продолжать расспросы не стал.  
— Я сделаю тебе кофе, — сказал он и удалился на кухню.  
Джон мрачно покосился на сидушку — и ему показалось, что Гарольд, уходя, взглянул на неё тоже.

— Джон. Может, ты всё-таки скажешь, почему так испугался сидушки, которую я приобрёл исключительно для твоего же удобства?  
Они гуляли по улице и хромали сейчас почти одинаково. Впрочем, Джон был уверен, что скоро будет полностью здоров.  
— Ну… — на какую-то долю секунды ему захотелось снова попытаться соврать, но он всё же решил сказать правду. — Я думал, ты собираешься меня… ну, через дырку в этой подушке…  
Гарольд остановился и посмотрел на Джона с искренним возмущением. Даже в неоновом вечернем свете было видно, что кончики ушей у него покраснели.  
— Мистер Риз, — его голос был полон оскорблённого достоинства. — Я что, похож на извращенца?!  
«Иногда. Немножко».  
Вслух Джон, разумеется, этого не сказал. Ситуация и так становилась опасной; в последнее время Гарольд называл его мистером Ризом только во время заданий… или когда был чем-то очень сильно недоволен.  
И похоже, сейчас Гарольд был не просто недоволен. Он был… взбешён.  
— Нет, — ответил Джон, чувствуя, что тоже вот-вот покраснеет. — Просто, ну… я подумал, ты хочешь наверх… и купил эту штуку, потому что тебе неудобно после травм…  
— …и решил воспользоваться ситуацией, когда после травмы ты?!  
Краем уха Джон услышал хихиканье и чей-то шёпот: «Глянь, педики ссорятся». Оборачиваться он не стал — мелкие выпады не задевали его уже очень давно. Как, вероятно, и Гарольда.  
— Гарольд, — Джон шагнул к Гарольду ближе и взял его руку. — Прости.  
— Извинения приняты, — суховато ответил Гарольд, выдернул руку и, отвернувшись, продолжил идти дальше — чуть быстрее, чем следовало бы при его хромоте.  
— Это проекция воспоминаний, — Джон нагнал Гарольда и снова тронул его за руку. — Понимаешь… я сталкивался со многими людьми, которые были бы рады воспользоваться минутой моей беспомощности.  
Гарольд замедлил шаг.  
— Понимаю, — уже мягче сказал он, взглянув на Джона. — Что ж, после ранения и под лекарствами может много чего померещиться.  
— Да. Прости, правда.  
— Уже простил.  
Какое-то время они шли в молчании.  
— Но, пожалуй, я бы не отказался побыть сверху, — негромко произнёс Гарольд. — И смею тебя заверить, я не настолько травмирован, чтобы мне для этого понадобились… какие бы то ни было приспособления.  
Джон хмыкнул, пытаясь скрыть смущение.  
— Мы над этим подумаем, — сказал он.  
И с радостью почувствовал, что теперь уже Гарольд коснулся его руки.


End file.
